


Boys and their toys

by alchemist17



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kíli, M/M, Possessive Sex, Sex Toys, Top Fíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili buys his brother a new toy. Well, it's for him really but Kili is going to enjoy it too. Beta-d by Phoebe_Artemis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and their toys

"I've gotten you a surprise," Fili murmured against his brother's skin.

"What is it?" asked Kili excitedly. "Is it a toy?"

Grinning, Fili reached beneath the sofa for a box. He let Kili open it, eyes wide and wondrous as he took in the sheath.

"You're going to wear this to fuck me?" Kili breathed.

"If you'd like."

Grinning, Kili lunged at him. He stuck a hand down the blond's trousers, jerking him eagerly.

"Calm down, Kili. The sooner we get to the bedroom the sooner it'll be inside you."

"I want in me now."

Fili reined him back by his hair. "Get to the bedroom and get naked."

"But-"

Tugging harshly on his hair, Fili growled against his throat. "Now."

Kili scrambled from his lap and ran to their room. Allowing himself a moment to clear his head, Fili followed.

 

Naked and splayed on the bed, Kili reached down to toy with his rim. Fili entered the room, barely glancing at him. He removed his clothes and hung them up before grabbing lube from their toy drawer.

"You'll need lube to get this on me." Fili passed his brother the tube.

Slicking his hand, Kili started to stroke his brother's cock. He kissed his lower belly, nuzzling the fluff that adorned the skin. "Such a pretty cock. A shame to cover it." Kili slid the sleeve onto him, tucking his balls through the loop to hold it on. "I think I almost like it more like this." He lapped at the head where it peeked through.

"Lie down. I want to look at you." Fili fondly ran a hand through his hair.

Laying back, Kili spread his thighs slowly. He arched his back, one hand tweaking a nipple and the other thrown over his head.

"You're a vision," Fili sighed, crawling on top of him. "You know that, don't you?"

"You tell me every morning."

"Well, I know you're forgetful." Letting their cocks brush together teasingly, Fili fumbled to slick his hand. He stroked himself a few times as they kissed. "Ready?"

Kili hitched his legs around his waist, tugging at his brother's silicon wrapped cock until he could slide the head inside him. Kissing his shoulder, Fili pressed forward. Kili's eyes rolled back as the knot slipped past his rim. The sheath didn't make Fili much thicker, but the ridges rubbed against him deliciously and the flared base held him open and desperate even when full.

"Good?" Fili asked, scanning his face.

Kili nodded, trying to grasp the words. "It's wonderful. Move, please."

The blond started to move slowly, dragging his augmented cock out and feeling Kili's hole begin to flutter and close before plunging in again.

"Oh god, Fee." Kili let his legs be pushed to his chest, whining as his brother went even deeper.

"Fuck yes, Fili. Plunder me."

Fili started to laugh and had to stop thrusting. Kili pushed his hips back to try and fuck himself.

"Don't be a dick."

"I'm sorry. Hold on." Fili cleared his throat. He growled, licking a long line up his brother's neck as he squirmed. "My treasure." He hissed. "My prize. I'm gonna plunder your booty."

They both laughed.

"You are the cheesiest fucker ever." Kili slapped his arm.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Fuck me like you had to kill someone for it."

"Kinky." Fili kissed him, placing a heavy hand on his throat to hold him down. "I like it." He started to move his hips again, biting Kili's neck.

Kili gasped, clutching at his arm and scratching at his back.

"You're mine, brother. No-one will even look at you when I'm through with you." He bit Kili's neck, listening to his moan and feeling him arch against the bed. "You'll be dripping with seed, your belly swollen with it. You'll stink of me."

Fili made short thrusts, letting the knot slip into his brother before pulling it out again. The brunet was teetering on the edge, silent but for rasping breaths. Kissing him, Fili pulled at his lower lip. Kili wailed. He clutched his brother desperately, throwing his head back as Fili's thrusts forced more cum from his cock. Grunting, Fili made one more savage thrust before following.

"Fee...we're keeping the toy." Kili panted, patting his lover's sweaty back.

"Damn right. I have to make good on my promise."


End file.
